Dibawah Pohon Beringin
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: 'Dibawah pohon beringin kita bertemu, dan dibawah pohon beringin kita berpisah...' *Sorry for bad summary*


**Dibawah Pohon Beringin**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Ide pasaran**

**Don't like with this pair? Please don't read. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Siang itu aku sedang asik membaca buku dibawah pohon beringin rumah sakit, tempat favoritku. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka pohon ini,walaupun banyak yang sering berkata bahwa pohon ini menakutkan dan banyak memiliki kisah seram, tapi menurutku tidak begitu. Daunnya yang lebat sehingga membuat teduh dan akar yang menggantung itu menurutku sangat indah,ditambah lagi,ini tempat pertemuanku dengan dia. Hhh… Kenangankupun kembali ke 3 tahun yang lalu…

**Flashback**

"Ibu,kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanyaku pada ibu,karena sudah satu minggu aku disini.

"Sabar ya… Kalau sudah sembuh juga nanti kamu boleh pulang." Jawab ibuku.

"Tapi kapan bu? Aku bosan disini,aku mau sekolah,aku mau main dengan teman-temanku,lagipula sebenarnya aku itu sakit apa sih?" rengekku pada ibu,lagipula aku sangat penasaran dengan penyakitku,tidak ada satupun yang mau memberitahuku soal penyakitku,baik para perawat ataupun keluargaku sendiri. Hhh… Menyebalkan.

"Pokoknya kamu sabar saja… Soal penyakitmu, nanti juga kamu akan tahu. Ibu pulang dulu ya." Kata ibu berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan. Tuh kan… Lagi-lagi menghindar kalau ditanyai soal penyakitku. Setelah ibuku pergi,aku merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara, soalnya kamarku untuk satu orang sih. Waktu minum obat masih lama, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk jalan-jalan daripada bosan, lalu akupun memakai jaketku. Dengan agak tertatih aku berjalan kearah taman rumah sakit,dan pandangankupun tertuju kearah bangku dibawah pohon beringin.

'_Kelihatannya disitu enak…'_ pikirku,akupun duduk dibangku itu, sambil terhanyut dalam pikiranku.

'_Hhh… Sebenarnya aku itu sakit apa? Apa penyakit yang berbahaya,sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh pulang?' _sedang asik berpikir(atau melamun?) tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengganggu.

"Hey! Sedang apa kamu disitu? Itu tempatku!" kata anak laki-laki dengan buku ditangannya. Bisa dibilang dia itu tinggi untuk anak seusiaku,kulitnya putih(lebih tepatnya pucat) dan wajahnya lumayanlah hanya rambutnya saja yang aneh, seperti pantat ayam!. Tanpa sadar aku malah asik memperhatikannya dan tidak menjawab kata-katanya.

"Oy! Kenapa malah bengong? Pindah sana!" katanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi,mendengarnya aku jadi sebal.

"Hah? Apa? Pindah? Enak saja! Memangnya bangku ini khusus milikmu apa? Ini milik umum,siapa saja boleh duduk disini!" jawabku dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi. '_Menyebalkan sekali sih makhluk ini!_' umpatku dalam hati.

"Tapi aku yang biasa duduk disini!" balasnya,tapi kali ini dia menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Biasa duduk disini, bukan berarti ini jadi milikmu!" kataku lagi.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kalau begitu,geser!" katanya lagi.

"Hah?" aku bengong mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ge-Ser! G-E-S-E-R!" ulangnya lagi sambil mengeja kata 'geser'. Mendengar itu akupun langsung mengerti,dan menggeser posisi dudukku,lalu diapun dengan wajah sedikit tidak ikhlas akhirnya duduk disebelahku dan mulai membaca buku,ralat! Komik yang dibawanya.

"Kamu masih suka komik?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku bertanya begitu.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak,hanya aneh saja orang seumurmu masih suka komik. Komik kan buat anak kecil…" kataku santai,mendengar itu diapun mendelik kearahku.

"Hmph… Pikiran _cetek_," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar itu akupun langsung mendelik. "Baiklah,jika menurutmu komik itu untuk anak kecil apa menurutmu komik yang kubaca ini cocok untuk anak kecil?" lanjutnya,sambil memberikan komiknya,karena penasaran akupun membacanya,lebih tepatnya hanya melihat gambarnya. Dan ternyata banyak sekali gambar adegan kekerasan ataupun berdarah. Melihatnya aku jadi merinding sendiri,akupun langsung mengembalikannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu komik itu untuk anak kecil?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Tidak semua komik untuk anak kecil, semua ada batasan umur dan _genre_nya. Makanya aku suka sebal jika ada yang berkata komik itu untuk anak kecil." Katanya. "Orang sering berkata _'Komik itu untuk anak kecil,orang dewasa itu bacanya novel atau koran_'. Hhh… Peraturan bodoh darimana itu?" lanjutnya lagi. Setelah itu diapun melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya. Suasana diantara kamipun hening. Dalam hati aku sedikit membenarkan ucapannya tadi.

"Oia… Kamu pasien disini?" tanyaku, aku tidak suka suasana hening, diapun menghentikan kegiatan bacanya sebentar.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu kembali ke kegiatannya.

"Berarti kita sama! Ruang berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ruang VIP A nomor 5." Jawabnya lagi.

"Namamu?"

"Kamu itu berisik sekali sih… Aku Sasuke. Kamu?" katanya agak kesal,karena aku mengganggu kegiatan bacanya.

"Jutek amat sih! Aku Sakura,dari ruang mawar kelas 1 nomor 3." Kataku agak sebal. Lalu suasana diantara kami pun kembali hening,dia asik membaca,sementara aku asik dengan pikiranku. Setengah jam kemudian…

"Aku harus kembali,waktunya minum obat." Katanya,lalu diapun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah iya! Aku juga! Dah!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya,dan akupun buru-buru kembali kekamar,bisa-bisa suster marah kalau aku tidak ada di kamar.

Sudah hampir sebulan setelah perkenalan dan perdebatan singkat itu,kami sering bertemu dan semakin akrab, aku juga mulai suka dengan komik yang dia baca, sepertinya 'virus' komiknya menular padaku. Kami sering bertemu dibawah pohon beringin itu dan mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal. Tapi tetap ada beban dipikiranku, aku masih belum tahu juga apa penyakitku,aku cuma semakin sering pusing dan penglihatanku semakin mengabur. Aku semakin penasaran dan akhirnya akupun memaksa ibu untuk memberitahuku.

"Ibu, sebetulnya aku sakit apa? Tolong beritahu aku!" pintaku pada ibu.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu,yang penting kamu harus terus minum obat dan-" perkataan ibu langsung kupotong.

"Berhenti menutupinya bu! Aku harus tahu! Kalau ibu tetap tidak mau memberitahuku, aku tidak mau minum obat lagi!" bentakku. Aku emosi sekarang.

"Baiklah,tapi tolong jangan kaget ya," kata ibu pelan,dan dia menatapku sedih, akupun semakin penasaran. "Kamu kena kanker otak." Jawabnya singkat, tapi cukup membuatku terpukul.

'_Kanker otak? Kenapa? Kenapa harus penyakit ini?' _kataku dalam hati, air mataku meleleh, dan ibuku langsung memelukku.

"Tenang saja,kamu pasti sembuh." Kata ibu berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi entah kenapa,telingaku mendadak tuli. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ibu katakan, aku hanya menangis dalam diam.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku mengetahui penyakitku, aku tidak pernah keluar kamarku lagi, aku juga malas makan ataupun minum obat,dan sering bolos terapi. Aku juga sudah seminggu tidak bertemu Sasuke. Hhh… Aku benci keadaanku sekarang! Sekarang aku cuma duduk dikasur sambil memandangi langit siang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Yo… Kemana saja? Sudah seminggu tidak melihatmu…" sapa Sasuke,dia masuk ke ruanganku dan duduk di kursi sebelah kananku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis didepannya. Air mataku tumpah,awalnya dia bingung karna aku tiba-tiba menangis,tapi setelah aku menceritakan semuanya,diapun mengerti.

"Jadi,kamu terkena kanker otak?" katanya tenang. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin sembuh?" tanyanya. Akupun mengangguk lagi dengan lemas,arena itu tidak mungkin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mau minum obat dan terapi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Percuma…" jawabku pelan.

"Hah?" dia bingung mendengar jawabanku.

"PERCUMA! UNTUK APA MINUM OBAT?! UNTUK APA TERAPI?! TOH TIDAK LAMA LAGI AKU AKAN MATI!" emosiku meledak, dia agak kaget mendengarku berkata begitu.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir akan mati?" tanyanya tetap tenang.

"Kanker otak tidak akan sembuh! Kalaupun bisa, kemungkinannya paling cuma 10 sampai 20%!" jawabku.

"Walau 'cuma' 10%,kemungkinan sembuh itu masih 'ada' kan?" balasnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Kamu tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku alami!" kataku kesal,lalu aku menutupi diriku menggunakan selimut. Kami berduapun tidak ada yang bicara, dan akupun melihat kearahnya dan dia berdiri dari kursi.

"Terserah kamu. Tapi misalnya aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan menyerah walaupun 'cuma' 10%." Katanya sambil melirikku, dan diapun beranjak pergi dari ruanganku, entah kenapa mendengar ucapannya aku sedikit tergugah, tapi saat dia sampai dipintu…

"Ukh…" erangnya sambil memegangi dadanya, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Akupun buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Sasuke? Kamu kenapa? Oy!" kataku sambil memegang pundaknya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya, aku panik dan langsung berteriak memanggil perawat, dan tidak berapa lama dia pingsan, para perawat langsung memasang oksigen padanya. Aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat itu. Sebetulnya dia sakit apa?

2 minggu sudah berlalu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, aku mulai rajin meminum obat dan terapi, selama itu juga aku suka menunggunya dibawah pohon beringin, berharap dia datang dan mengobrol atau berdebat denganku, tapi nihil. Dia tidak pernah muncul. Akhirnya aku nekat mengunjungi kamarnya, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa bertemu karena dia masih koma. Aku hanya bertemu kakaknya dan sedikit berbincang dengannya.

"Kamu teman Sasuke?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, nama saya Sakura." Jawabku.

"Haha… Sasuke sering cerita, katanya dia ketemu sama anak perempuan yang cerewet disini, tapi dia selalu semangat, ternyata kamu toh…" kata kakaknya sambil tertawa.

"Haha… Dasar dia itu…" kataku sambil tersenyum sedih. Kami berduapun terdiam.

"Kak… Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, Sasuke sakit apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Mendengar pertanyaanku, ekspresi kakaknya langsung sedih.

"Dia, terkena penyakit jantung. Dan kemungkinan sembuhnya… Nol…" setelah berkata begitu, aku melihat kakaknya meneteskan air mata. Aku sangat terkejut, "Dia selalu berkata '_Aku pasti sembuh_' padahal dia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, dia selalu berusaha agar kami tidak cemas atau sedih… Dia lebih muda tapi lebih tegar dariku…" lanjut kakaknya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku sekarang.

'_Maaf Sasuke, waktu itu aku bilang kalau kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku, padahal penyakitmu juga berat, tapi kamu tidak pernah menyerah… maaf…' _sesalku dalam hati.

Setelah itu, aku semangat mengikuti terapi dan minum obat. Keadaanku juga membaik, kata dokter, aku masih bisa sembuh, walau kemungkinannya kecil. Beberapa hari kemudian aku dengar dia sadar dari komanya, dan dia menitipkan pesan pada perawat kalau dia menunggu dibawah pohon beringin itu. Aku sangat senang! Akupun bergegas keluar menuju taman rumah sakit, dan aku melihatnya sedang duduk sambil membawa komik kesayangannya itu.

"Hai! Sudah sembuh?" sapaku ceria.

"Yah begitulah… Aku kangen tempat ini…" jawabnya.

"Kamu jadi kurus! Makin pucat pula!" kataku,lalu aku duduk disampingnya.

"Haha… Bagaimana? Masih suka bolos terapi dan minum obat?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah tidak dong! Aku akan berjuang sampai aku sembuh!" kataku tegas.

"Hmm… Baguslah… Nih untukmu!" katanya sambil menyerahkan komik kesayangannya padaku.

"Hah? Beneran?! Makasih ya!" kataku senang,tiba-tiba saat akan memberikannya,komik itu terjatuh.

"Yah jatuh… Kotor deh…" kataku sambil berusaha mengambil komiknya. Sekilas kulihat dia tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya sebentar…" bisiknya pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya, lalu matanya terpejam. Akupun menoleh padanya.

"Hey jangan tidur disini dong!" kataku sambil mengguncang pundaknya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Hey bangun! Sasuke! Bangun! Jangan bercanda!" kataku sambil terus mengguncang pundaknya, dan saat itu aku tahu, dia sudah pergi selamanya…

"Sasuke…" bisikku sambil menangis,dan aku memeluknya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjawab panggilanku lagi. '_Selamat jalan Sasuke…' _kataku dalam hati.

**Flashback off**

Ah… Air mataku jatuh mengingatnya… Tapi aku langsung menyekanya, aku tidak mau terlihat cengeng. Tidak terasa sudah sore, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Penyakitku memang belum sembuh total, tapi aku percaya, aku pasti akan sembuh. Akupun bangkit dari dudukku dan bergegas pergi dari situ.

'_Dibawah pohon beringin,kita bertemu,dan dibawah pohon beringin kita berpisah, suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi, tunggu aku ya…'_

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Salam kenal, saya author baru di FNI... Mohon bantuannya minna-san... *bow*  
**

**Sebetulnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga karya Ryo Arisawa-sensei yang dimuat di sebuah majalah komik dan author lupa judul manganya apa… *ditimpuk rame-rame***

**Baiklah minna-san… mohon reviewnya ya…**

**Arigatou gozaimasu… xDD**


End file.
